100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!
|previous = Run for Office Thing! |next = Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing! |image = Tell the Truth.PNG }} "Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!" is the nineteenth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired January 16, 2016 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis When a simple lie morphs into an out of control event, CJ and the boys discover the power of words and the messy business surrounding lies, truths and the consequences of telling both. Summary It is new electives day at Pootatuck; CJ and Fenwick choose to take ceramics, and Crispo takes cooking class. After CJ realizes she, Fenwick, and Crispo lie too often, she decides that the next thing on the list should be always telling the truth. CJ gets distracted when Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy mistakenly walks into ceramics class instead of drama. She decides to lie to Miss Claymore, her teacher, to get enrolled in drama. Fenwick reminds her that would be against the list thing, but he agrees when she creates a lie coupon that is valid for one emergency lie and gives him one. She manages to get out of ceramics by saying her grandmother was sick and wanted to see her in a performance of "Romeo and Juliet," the play the drama class is putting on. In cooking class, Crispo avoids hurting Patti's feelings by lying and telling her the strange and unappealing cookie recipe she wanted to make sounded delicious. After she makes them, Crispo tries the cookies and lies to Natasha, telling her they tasted good. Natasha tries it and, after distracting Patti, questions why Crispo lied. Crispo decides he should tell the truth and admits to Patti that her cookies were bad. Because he was so truthful, Natasha chooses to make him the class cookie taster. Fenwick is having trouble in ceramics class and sees a good vase on a table and picks it up. Miss Claymore sees him holding the vase and asks if it was his, and he lies and claims it. Later, Fenwick accidentally drops and breaks the vase, but Miss Claymore tells him he could just make another one and have the class watch. Fenwick feigns sickness instead. CJ tries out for Juliet and Mr. Bandt gives her the part because he had heard about her sick grandmother. While rehearsing the play, Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy admits that he wants to be in ceramics and Mr. Bandt allows him to transfer because he was honest, surprising CJ. Mr. Bandt tells CJ that they were going to do a play just for her grandmother on the upcoming Friday and she panics. The next day, people are sympathetic to CJ and she tells Fenwick and Crispo to keep up with her lie. Fenwick then tells CJ and Crispo about his lie and Crispo is disappointed in the both of them, especially because he was telling the truth. Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy makes a vase for CJ's grandmother and CJ realizes how out of control her lie had gotten when she sees all the gifts for her grandmother at her house. Her parents advise her to tell the truth before it could get any worse. CJ is determined to tell Mr. Bandt the truth the next day, but she finds that he had gotten the local news to talk about her sick grandmother and she continues with the lie. Crispo tastes the students' cookies and is brutally honest to the point where he comes off as rude. Natasha stops him, but after he tastes the cookies she made and tells her his honest opinion, he is sent to Mr. Roberts's office. Mr. Roberts gives him advice on when to tell the truth and when to tell a little white lie. Fenwick tells Miss Claymore and the ceramics class the truth about the vase and Miss Claymore recommends he work with Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy to get better. Mrs. Martin sees CJ on the news and informs Mr. Martin. At school, CJ is prepared to tell Mr. Bandt and the drama class the truth, but her parents arrive, Mr. Martin disguised as an elderly woman, and CJ is able to keep her reputation. Crispo goes back to cooking class and apologizes to Patti for being rude. He tries another one of her strange recipes and lies, telling her it was good, but spits it out when she can't notice. When CJ sees Fenwick and Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy working together in ceramics class, she realizes it could have been her if she had been honest from the start. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Marcus Folmar as Mr. Bandt *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus (flashback only) 'Guest Cast' *Debra Christofferson as Natasha Villavovodovich *Chazz Nittolo as Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy *Gianni DeCenzo as Arthur Pickwickle (flashback only) *Shyloh Oostwald as Patti Macabre *Julie Brown as Miss Claymore *Nick Furu as Dale Stubbs *Erin Myers as Jill Jillerton *Nay Nay Kirby as Ceramics class student *Piper Watts as Ceramics class student Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in May 2015.The episodes filmed before and after this one ("Meet Your Idol Thing!" and "Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!" respectively) were both filmed in May 2015, so it can logically be assumed this episode was also filmed in May 2015. *This episode reveals that CJ has Spanish heritage on her mother's side. *Brady Reiter and Gianni DeCenzo do not make new appearances or have speaking roles in this episode, but are credited for appearing in flashbacks from "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!" and "Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!," respectively. *Julie Brown, who portrays Miss Claymore, is a writer for the show. She wrote "Start a Garage Band Thing!" and "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" *Erin Myers is mistakenly credited as Erin Meyers. *Jen's Tire Emporium is a business that exists in this universe. *Other electives that were being offered include: sculpture, robotics, choir, jewelry, web design, books, creative writing, journalism, fitness, computer music, dance, drawing, and math mania. *It is revealed that the Pootatuck Middle School gives their students ID numbers. Fenwick's is 7-3394 and Crispo's is 7-3102. *Except for their electives, Fenwick and Crispo have the same class schedule, which is as follows: Continuity *Scenes from "Run with the Bears Thing!," "Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!," "Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!," "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!," and "Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!" are used. Cultural references *"Romeo and Juliet" is a play the drama club puts on. Videos Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episode guide Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes